Cat's Wish
by Yuki Hibari
Summary: Aneh. Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke mendapati ada masakan tersaji di atas meja makan apartemennya begitu ia bangun tidur. Dan entah kenapa, apartemennya selalu rapi. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? OOC maybe, AU, DLDR, mind to RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto **is belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

and

**Yuki Hibari**, proudly present

**Cat Wish**

**WARNING**

**AU, OOC**s** (maybe), and many more. **

**Don't like don't read. Mind to RnR?**

* * *

Langkah pertama pemuda berambut gelap itu disambut dengan berbagai macam tatapan dan bisik-bisik yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Pemuda berperawakan angkuh dan dingin itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berencana untuk menghiraukan sekitarnya.

Tempat yang baru didatanginya ini memang terasa asing bagi pemuda itu. Terhitung ini adalah pertama kali ia masuk setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru tiga bulan yang lalu. Bukan karena ia anak yang bodoh dan berandalan. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk bergeul dengan sampah-sampah itu, pikirnya.

"Oi. Sasuke!" Pemuda itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang cukup familiar. Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berlari mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ada apa bagaimana? Kau itu yang ada apa Sasuke." Balas pemuda itu seraya menyikut lengan Sasuke. Dari raut wajah tampannya terlihat jelas jika ia sangat senang melihat teman dari bayinya itu kembali datang ke sekolah.

"Diamlah Naruto." Hardik Sasuke ketus. Obrolannya dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya buang-buang waktu menurutnya. Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan si pirang itu dan melenggang menuju ruang kelasnya.

Berjalan di koridor seperti ini benar-benar memuakkan. Puluhan macam tatapan aneh dan kalimat-kalimat pujian untuknya bertebaran dimana-mana. Namun bukan berarti semua tatapan yang diterimanya itu mengaguminya, ada pula tatapan benci. Persetanlah dengan semua itu. Mau mereka melihat Sasuke hingga buta pun, pemuda itu tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Sasuke bisa mencapai kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan gaya angkuhnya Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dan kembali menutupnya dengan kasar. Sontak saja itu langsung membuat perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_, kau terlambat. Cepat taruh bawaanmu di tempatmu kemudian kerjakan soal di papan tulis." Ucap seorang guru wanita yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan nada kesal. Sejenak Sasuke melirik ke arah papan tulis.

"Cih. Kau bahkan salah menulis rumus soalnya Anko." Ledek Sasuke pada gurunya. Bahkan pemuda itu memanggil nama keluarganya tanpa embel-embel '_sensei'_.

"Untuk menjawab soal mengenai pergeseran keseimbangan itu sangatlah mudah. Jika yang kau maksud itu adalah 'Kurva permintaan bergeser dari D1D1 ke D2D2 ketika jumlah permintaan meningkat' maka harusnya dalam kurva yang kau buat jumlah _quantity_ dan _price_nya berbanding terbalik." Kali ini Anko-_sensei_ benar-benar dibuat ingin meledak oleh Sasuke.

"Kau... Lebih baik kau keluar dari kelasku sekarang."

"Aku juga tidak berniat untuk belajar pada guru yang lebih bodoh dariku." Begitu kalimatnya selesai Sasuke langsung beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya meninggalkan puluhan teman yang tercengang dan guru yang sangat ingin menginjak-injak kepalanya.

Benar firasatnya hari ini. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia datang kesekolah. Jika bukan karena ini keinginan dia, mana mau Sasuke datang lagi ke sekolah. Tapi walaupun jarang datang dan begitu datang hanya membuat keributan, namun tidak ada guru sekolah itu yang berani mengeluarkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, murid tahun pertama di Konoha High, salah satu sekolah swasta yang cukup bergengsi di distrik Shinjuku. Ketika mengikuti ujian masuk, Sasuke meraih nilai sempurna yang membuatnya menjadi peringkat pertama dari 300 murid seangkatannya. Selain memiliki otak yang sangat jenius, Sasuke juga merupakan putra dari Uchiha Fugaku yang notabenenya adalah pemegang saham terbesar yayasan sekolah itu.

Karena dua alasan itu, tidak ada seorang pun guru dan pegawai sekolah itu yang berani menegurnya. Sasuke itu terlalu jenius, bahkan tanpa datang ke sekolah berbulan-bulan, ia masih bisa mengikuti semua pelajaran.

"Panas." Gerutu pemuda yang sedari tadi dibicarakan. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia mengusap keringat di pipi tirusnya. Hari ini sudah masuk musim panas, salah satu yang dilupakan Sasuke ketika berniat datang ke sekolah. Dibukanya sebuah kaleng minuman dingin dan meneguk isinya perlahan.

Sejenak ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekelilingnya. Sepi. Sekarang hanya ada dia sendirian duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di sebuah pojokan kafetaria sekolah. Untuk mengusir kebosanan pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil telepon genggam miliknya. Tak lama, sebuah ponsel yang terdapat gambar apel tergigit dibelakangnya sudah ada di genggaman Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah ia melihat layar ponselnya, Sasuke kembali teringat pada sosok yang dijadikannya sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Seekor kucing persia yang memiliki bulu putih yang halus dan mengenakan sebuah kalung khusus kucing berbentuk bunga merah muda di lehernya.

"Ah benar. Jika pulang sekarang kau pasti aka marah padaku ya." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Suatu keanehan terjadi saat ini, Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat menatap kucing manis itu. Perlahan ingatan Sasuke melayang kembali menuju beberapa bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Pesta. Pesta lagi. Pesta lagi. Apa setiap orang hanya memikirkan pesta tidak berguna seperti ini? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih berguna dari ini yang bisa mereka lakukan?" Gerutu Sasuke begitu ia keluar dari _ballroom_ sebuah hotel yang di dalamnya sedang diadakan pesta yang menurut Sasuke tidak berguna.

Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya membawa Sasuke ke taman di samping hotel itu. Pemandangan sekitar taman itu sangat indah dan lumayan bisa menenangkannya. Namun seindah apapun itu di taman itu terdapat banyak sekali pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan cantiknya.

Sasuke muak dengan semua itu. Pohon sakura? Cih. Apa bagusnya semua itu? Hardik Sasuke dalam hatinya. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebenciannya pada bunga sakura, pada musim semi. Masa lalu kelamnya yang berkaitan dengan musim semi membuatnya malas datang ke manapun ketika musim semi. Pemandangan yang dibencinya akan terlihat dimanapun.

"ARGH." Terbawa suasana hatinya yang sangat kesal, Sasuke menendang sebuah batu dengan sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu karena kebenciannya yang meluap-luap.

"Meow!" Sebuah jeritan kucing membuat Sasuke tersadar. Jangan-jangan kucing itu terkena batu yang ia tendang barusan. Langsung saja ia mencari asal suara kucing malang itu selurusan dengan arah terpentalnya batu yang ditendangnya tadi.

Tidak begitu sulit untuk menemukannya. Sebuah kucing yang sangat cantik dengan kaki depannya yang berlumuran darah. Hati Sasuke terenyuh dan segera mendekati kucing itu. Ia menjauhkan batu sialan itu dan menbawa kucing malang itu dalam gendongannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku kau jadi begini." Sesal Sasuke seraya mengelus kucing dalam gendongannya. Seperti mengerti perkataan Sasuke, kucing yang cantik itu mengeong lalu mengelus kepalanya di tangan Sasuke. Lagi, Sasuke tersenyum melihat ulah kucing itu. Ia telah memutuskan untuk merawat kucing itu hingga sembuh untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju basement hotel itu untuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera membawa kucing malang itu ke dokter hewan. Begitu sampai dalam mobilnya, Sasuke meletakkan kucing itu di jok penumpang di sebelah jok pengemudi. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu memikirkan jika jok mobilnya akan kotor oleh darah kucing itu.

Tidak begitu lama, perjalanan mereka terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya modern minimalis bertuliskan Inuzuka Veterinary. Pemilik sepasang manik obsidian itu langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun bersama kucing yang dilukainya.

"Permisi." Seru Sasuke begitu ia membuka pintu kaca bangunan itu. Seorang wanita berambut coklat tersenyum manis menyambut pemuda yang baru datang ke kliniknya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sapa wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Hn, Hana-_oneesan_ apa kau bisa mengobati kucing ini?" Ujar Sasuke seraya mengangkat kucing yang dibawanya. Terlihat raut wajah terkejut bercampur khawatir di wajah wanita bernama Hana itu. Segera ia menghampiri Sasuke dan mengambil kucing itu ke gendongannya.

"Kau bisa tunggu disana Sasuke, nanti kalau selesai akan kupanggil." Ucap Hana seraya meletakkan kucing terluka itu ke sebuah meja operasi khusus hewan dan mengambil benda mirip apron untuk melapisi pakaiannya. Sebelum memulai kegiatannya, Hana terlebih dahulu memakai sarung tangan karet.

Tiga puluh menit yang terlewat untuk menunggu membuat Sasuke hampir terhanyut dalam kantuknya. Beruntung sebelum benar-benar terlelap, Hana datang bersama kucing yang tidak lagi berlumuran darah dan terlihat lebih bersih digendongannya. Kucing itu sendiri terlihat senang karena lukanya telah diobati.

"Kupikir kau akan trauma dengan kucing juga Sasuke." Celetuk Hana dengan nada bercanda. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap Hana tidak suka.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur _oneesan_." Desis pemuda itu. Ia langsung mengambil kucing yang telah dibalut perban itu dari Hana.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan melukai kucing itu lagi setelah ini." Setelah mendengar Hana menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Cukup ia meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas meja di ruang tunggu tadi. Walaupun sikapnya terlihat ketus sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berniat jahat pada Hana. Ia hanya tidak senang jika masa lalunya terus-terusan diungkit oleh orang lain.

Yah, bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa membenci kucing seperti dugaan Hana. Dulu wanita yang sangat dekat dan disayanginya sangat suka dengan kucing sih.

.

.

Hampir dua bulan Sasuke memelihara kucing yang tak sengaja dilukainya. Belakangan ini ia banyak menemukan keganjilan yang cukup mengganggu Sasuke. Pasalnya kejadian-kejadian yang dialami oleh Sasuke itu terasa sedikit tidak masuk akal. Contohnya saja, sudah seminggu ini Sasuke menemukan ada masakan yang tersaji di atas meja makan apartemennya begitu ia bangun tidur.

Sasuke memang tinggal sendiri dan selama ini ia selalu membeli makanan di luar. Selain itu ia juga tidak pandai memasak, jadi itu menguatkan spekulasi jika ia memasak ketika tidur itu tidak benar. Apalagi rasa dari masakan selama seminggu ini sangat lezat. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana bawang putih dan bawang bombay itu yang membuatnya.

Selain keanehan itu, ada suatu keanehan lagi yang baru sekarang Sasuke sadari. Mungkin sudah lumayan lama terjadi, apartemennya selalu rapi di pagi hari. Begitu pula ketika pemuda itu meninggalkan apartemennya dan ketika kembali apartemennya sudah rapi dan bersih. Padahal seingatnya Sasuke jarang membersihkan tempat tinggalnya itu.

Suatu ketika ia pernah coba bertanya pada kakaknya, namun bukannya memberi titik terang sang kakak malah berakhir dengan teriakan tidak jelas dan berkata bahwa di apartemen Sasuke ada hantu penunggunya dan harus memanggil _orang pintar_ untuk mengusir hantu itu.

Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak percaya dengan makhluk-makhluk gaib seperti itu. Kalau pun bertemu dengan hantu sungguhan mungkin orang seperti Sasuke pun akan ketakutan. Tapi kalau dipikir ulang, walaupun makhluk di apartemennya itu hantu, pasti itu hantu yang baik karena selalu membuatkan Sasuke makanan ataupun membersihkan apartemennya.

Hari ini Sasuke lelah sekali setelah pulang dari perjalanannya ke Yokohama. Panggilan mendadak dari ayahnya membuat Sasuke harus menunda rencananya untuk membawa Shiro―nama pemberian Sasuke untuk kucing yang beberapa waktu lalu ditemukannya― ke dokter hewan untuk memeriksa lukanya.

Luka yang diterima oleh Shirowaktu itu memang cukup parah. Kaki depannya terkilir akibat terkena lemparan batu yang lumayan berat untuk ukuran kucing sepertinya.

Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke tadi menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa bungkus makanan kucing yang katanya merupakan merk makanan kucing terlezat di Jepang. Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengambil piring makan khusus kucing bertuliskan Shiro lalu menuangkan secumpuk makanan kucing untuk Shiro.

Melihat Sasuke hendak memberinya makan, Shiro mendekat hingga bawah kaki Sasuke dan mengelus-eluskan badannya di kaki majikannya itu. Shiro lucu sekali sih, batin Sasuke. Sambil terus mengelus-elus kucing peliharaannya dengan penuh kasih sayang Sasuke juga memperhatikan bagaimana Shiro makan dengan lahapnya.

"Shiro, makannya jangan terlalu cepat. Nanti kau bisa tersedak loh." Gumam pemuda itu.

Tak berapa lama setelah memberi makan Shiro, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur saja mengingat hari ini ia benar-benar lelah sehabis dijadikan pegawai mendadak oleh ayahnya. Setelah terlebih dahulu menyikat gigi, pemilik sepasang iris obsidian itu mengajak peliharaan kesayangannya itu untuk tidur bersamanya.

Kucing manis yang masih mengenakan perban di kakinya itu pun ikut terlelap dalam pelukan posedif sang majikan hingga ia melupakan satu hal.

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama.

Tepat pukul dua belas tengah malam, perlahan sosok Shiro berubah menjadi sesosok gadis belia yang sangat cantik tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menimpanya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya pemuda berambut gelap itu saat mendapati ada seorang gadis cantik tanpa sehelai benang pun sedang tidur dalam pelukannya.

"AAAKH!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Sebelumnya Hibarin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat temen-temen yang nungguin kelanjutan fic Medical Ninja. Hibarin minta maaf karena saat masih ada kewajiban yang harus diselesaiin, malah ngepost fic baru. Karena virus WB yang mematikan Hibarin jadi bingung mau lanjutinnya. Tapi kalo mau nunggu fic itu selesai, Hibarin gatel(?) jadinya. /

Makaa dari itu Hibarin mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. *deepbows* Hibarin janji, semuanya pasti bakal Hibarin selesaiin dan ga di discontinued.

Hehe, sampe sini Hibarin mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau ngebaca fic ini, ngereview maupun silent readers. Lain waktu mudah-mudahan kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak 'ssu.

Thanks for Reading. See you in the next story~~ ^_^

-Hibarin.


End file.
